It was Prussia's idea
by Swiftly Stolen Soul
Summary: One evening, Prussia deceides to visit his fellow nation, Austria, only to annoy him. But when a large storm rolls in, and poor Prussia has to wait it out with him. When tension arises, Prussia suggests they play a game. Of truth or dare.
1. A little game

**Whoohoo, first post. In case you didn't know, this will be a multiple chaptered crack!fic starring Austria and Prussia. Alright, with that out of the way, on with the story! ~ Soul**

Outside of the Edelstein manor, rain pounded mercilessly against the exterior of the house, the sounds echoing all through the mansion. Thunder occasionally struck, shaking the house, while lightening caused everything to go a blinding white.

Two nations sat in the recreation area of this house, sitting on opposite sides of the room, both grown men jumping at very loud clap of thunder, and a flash of lightening.

The power had long gone out, and it was obvious that Gilbert would be forced to wait out the storm here, something in which Roderich was not pleased with. The only light coming from the house was from where a few candles had been lit in a weak attempt to brighten up the room.

The Prussian and his strange little bird had only come over to be a prick and try to annoy the aristocrat-like country, only planning on staying until Austria was threatening to personally chop him up and feed his insides to Germany's dog.

Those plans changed when ominous black clouds completely covered the sun and opened up, allowing the rain to pour endlessly outside.

About 10 minutes into the storm, Gilbert let his body go limp against the leather armchair he was settled in. "This is not awesome," he whined, breaking the awkward silence that had washed over the pair.

Roderich snapped his attention from the large window on his right, to the sulking albino, his violet eyes looking uncharacteristically disoriented.

"What do you suggest we do than, Prussia?" The brunette snapped, lacing his fingers together and settling them in the crevice of his legs.

The country's crimson eyes shot open as he sat up quickly, the small bird nestled on his head tweeting irritably. "I don't know! Don't you have people to entertain you?"

Roderich frowned, "I don't need people to entertain me; I can do that perfectly well on my own," he said, his tone taking a snarky edge to it. Prussia snorted, his mouth turning up in a childish sort of grin, "That's what she said," he hollered, his thickly accented voice echoing off the mansion's marble walls.

Austria glared, rubbing his hand against his ears, "Must you be so immature? And... Loud?"

Gilbert merely shrugged, leaning back in his chair, looking pleased with himself. Roderich sighed, balancing his elbow on his knee, and placing his head in his hands, messaging his temples.

A few minutes later, Gilbert felt himself grow exhausted from sitting for too long. His eyelids were drooping, despite the rather early hour. "Austria, I'm tired," whined the country.

Roderich glared harder, "Too bad."

He groaned, "I only get tired when I'm bored!" He shouted, a large flash of lightening striking at the same time, a brilliant white, milky light engulfing the room.

Both nations jumped, huddling further back into their respectable chairs.

By this time, Gilbert had enough. "Austria, we are grown men! We shouldn't be afraid of a little storm." He slithered down off his chair, and onto the carpeted floor, looking up at the Austrian, who peered disdainfully from his spectacles perched at the tip of his nose.

"What," he drawled, "Are you doing on the floor?"

Gilbert flashed that world-renown grin, "Let's play a game, Austria," he said, and Roderich could literally seen the gears twisting and turning inside that thick skull of his.

Austria sniffed, "A game? That's very childish. Even coming from you." Gilbert glared, grabbing the country's hand and yanking him to the floor. Austria yelped, landing in front of the Prussian with a dull thud.

Once Austria had muttered a few german curse words, and brushed himself down from all the invisible dust that was on his clothes, he narrowed his eyes at the albino, who's mouth was twisted into a self satisfied smirk.

Roderich sighed after a moment, "What kind of game?" He asked, rolling his violet eyes dramatically and crossing his arms across his chest, in a comical manner.

Gilbert smirked, "America taught it to me. It's called 'truth or dare'. You can ask people either truth questions, where they have to answer something 100% truthfully, or a dare question, where they have to complete a challenge. It's awesome!" He punched the air above his head, Gilbird tweeting cheerfully for effect.

Austria frowned, "What if you fail to complete a challenge?"

Gilbert pursed his lips, "That's up to the other person. They can make you do whatever they want." He saw Roderich's horrified expression, and he laughed quietly, crimson eyes glinting in the semi-darkness, "Within reason."

Roderich didn't like the sound of this at all. This would all go to shit. "I don't know," he muttered, removing his glasses from his face, to polish them with a cloth he kept in his pocket.

Prussia visibly drooped, "C'mon, Roddy, it'll be fun." The country sighed, feeling defeated. His ears turned pink as he whispered a low, "Fine," and "Don't call me that."

Gilbert clapped, his pale face alight with excitement. "Great! I'll go first!" Roderich simply nodded, crossing his arms across his chest.

Gilbert looked sweetly at the Austrian man, his hands clasped together next to his head. "Mr. Austria; truth or dare?"


	2. Famous Last Words

**Heyo, Soul here! Here's another update for you lovely readers. I'll probably update every few days, or once a week, depending on my schedule. ^^ Should probably say I (sadly) don't own Hetalia or anything. Happy reading!**

**~ Soul**

Watching as Gilbert's face was widening in a slowly in a dangerous smirk, Austria internally shuddered, thinking about what he could possibly have to do if he chose 'dare' option was chosen. On the other hand, he couldn't fathom what Gilbert would try to pry out of him if he chose 'truth'. He was starting to regret him agreeing to play this game.

'Go with your gut,' a little voice inside him prompted excitedly, changing it over and over again until-

"Dare," Austria blurted suddenly.

He swore, the rain outside slowed a bit when he said that, as if in shock.

The weather wasn't the only one who was shocked, as Gilbert's smug grin was presently gone, replaced with a determined frown. Roderich could tell he wasn't expecting this. Which was good; 'expect the unexpected' he was always told. Which is also why he's always let down at World Conference meetings...

Finally, the chalky-haired man opened his mouth. "I dare you," he drawled, crossing his arms tightly across his chest, "To do the cinnamon challenge."

Thunder rattled the windows ominously as Austria stared blankly at the albino. "What's that?" He asked.

Gilbert laughed darkly, his dark crimson eyes glittering with manic enthusiasm. "Roderich, you old fart: everybody knows what that is? Have you been living under a rock?"

Austria ground his teeth together, "Explain, you irritating imbecile," he spat.

Gilbert ignored his comment, standing up slowly. "Well, it involves cinnamon" he began, walking off in the direction of Austria's kitchen. Austria quickly jumped up, following the other country. "You basically take a tablespoon full of cinnamon, and you basically have to try and swallow it. It's awesome!"

Austria wasn't convinced, "That doesn't sound much like a challenge," he snorted, rolling his eyes. He rather liked cinnamon, actually. How hard could it be?

Prussia started rifling through his drawers, looking for the silverware, "I bet you won't be able to do it," he sang, finding the correct cabinet, and holding out the utensil for Roderich to take.

Austria flared his nostrils, walking to his pantry to fetch the cinnamon, spoon in hand. Gilbert was snickering the whole time from behind him, watching him closely as he covering the auburn powder onto the spoon.

After the spoon had a thick layer of the spice on it, Roderich held it out to show the giggling albino, his thin eyebrows knitted closely together. "It's just cinnamon..." He started as he dumped the quantity into his mouth.

Oh, shit.

Immediately, his mouth was robbed of any saliva it once contained, and his eyes began to water. By now Prussia just howling, doubled over in laughter, and he had to hold onto the counter for support so he wouldn't topple downwards.

Roderich couldn't fight the urge anymore, he'd had enough of trying. Opening his mouth, he started to cough viciously, cinnamon spewing out and forming a brown cloud around him.

Gilbert handed him a small glass of water, tears forming in his eyes in his hysterics. Austria snatched it out of his hand, downing it in a single gulp and gurgling loudly.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better," the Prussian snickered, watching the country repeatedly rinse his mouth and spit from his position behind him, "You lasted longer than West."

Roderich pushed back the thought of strangling him.


	3. A lesson in Karma

**What? Soul updated once again? Yes, but don't get used to it. ^^ I think I may've overdone it a smidge with Austria's revenge, but meh. Once again, I don't own Hetalia or any of it's characters!**

**~ Soul**

9 shouted German curses, 4 mouth rinses, and one threat to feed a certain Prussians insides to a dog later, the two countries were back where they started, in the living area, settled on the floor.

"Alright," Austria said icily, "My turn, I assume?" Prussia nodded. He clapped his hands together, the light glinting of his glasses, "Alright then." Gilbert raised an eyebrow at the brunette, blinking slowly.

Austria cleared his throat, thunder rattling the house once more. "Gilbert; truth or dare," he asked ominously, his violet eyes looking dark as he leaned against his chair, out of the golden lights touch.

Prussia yawned dramatically, "Really, Roderich? Dare. Obviously."

Austria made a sour face, adjusting his glasses warily. "Alright. Give me a minute... I need to think of something brilliant," he muttered, pursing his thin lips in thought.

The albino snorted, crossing his arms behind his head in a casual manner. "That's fine, take all the time you need, Roddy."

Austria flared his nostrils, "Roderich, is my name. Besides, 'Roddy' is such a stupid nickname," he snapped, and Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Roddy."

For the second time that evening, Roderich overcame the urge to choke the smug bastard. Preferably with something poisono-

At that moment, an idea crossed Roderich's mind, causing him to visibly perk up. "I got one!" He cried.

Gilbert smirked, and gave a pelvis thrust, causing the posh nation to lean back, "Hit me with your best shot!" He said, his dark eyes looking wild.

Austria smiled, looking more than slightly deranged, "I dare you, to eat, and swallow, 5 full squirts of foaming hand soap." He stated, crossing his arms and looking pleased with himself.

Gilbert paused as he felt his stomach turn in on itself, and his usually milky skin turned another shade of white.

"I-Is that all you got, Roddy?" He asked carefully, shifting his position so he was on his knees. Roderich ignored his detested nickname, his features morphed to look like much like Gilbert's smirk, "No, but it's a start."

Actually, when Gilbert and Ludwig were small, the boys were convinced soap tasted as good as it smelt, so they both went and drank a bunch.

They were sick for 2 days.

Merely the thought of this challenge was enough to get Gilbert's stomach turning. But, he must win this game against this obnoxious twat, even if it used up every ounce of this awesomeness...

While he was remembering that incident, Roderich had left the room in search of the objects, and had now returned from out of the darkness with a few objects in hand; a bottle of lavender-scented soap, a bottle of water, and a... Bucket?"

The Prussian eyed the metal container suspiciously, "What's that for?" He asked, a tiny note of alarm lingering in his voice.

Roderich chuckled, "Really, Gilbert? I just had this room carpeted, I don't want it to be stained," he stated innocently, placing the water and the bucket in front of the nervous albino, causing him to jump slightly, and cast his big eyes upward at Austria, looking like a child being forced to finish their supper in order to get dessert. But this looked more heart clenching.

But Roderich ignored the unsaid plea, thrusting the bottle in his face. "5. Squirts." He said, each word punctuated with a sideways twitch from the container.

Gilbert eyed the purple solution sloshing around, his stomach mimicking its actions. "No problem," he said warily, snatching the bottle from the mans hands, and positioning it at eye level.

Roderich smiled, retaking his seat across the room. "Anytime you're ready," he said darkly, lacing his hands together on his crossed legs.

Gilbert huffed, slowly inching the bottle closer to his opened mouth, fingers held readily on the pumper. If he was going to do this, he was going to do it slowly. He had the water within arms reach, the bucket as well...

"Do it!" A voice prompted across from him just as the soap was directly in front him. Gilbert flinched, gently pushing the plunger for the first time. He squeaked as the sour tang exploded across his tongue. He made small choking noises as he fought to keep it in his mouth, Austria giggling like a 5-year-old in front of him, his slender frame shaking with mirth.

Shit. Well, there's no going back now.

Gilbert pressed the top 4 more times, his mouth filled up to the brim with the foamy substance, making deranged sounds as he did. He then threw the bottle down, swiftly grabbing the water and unscrewing the cap, pouring the cold liquid in his mouth, forcing his body to swallow the concoction.

After the majority was swallowed, the rest of the remaining water was gurgled and spit into the bucket.

By this time, Austria was rolling around on the ground laughing, clutching his abdomen, shouting, "You did it! You did it!"

When the water and the spitting was finished, Gilbert slouched back against the chair, an arm draped over his stomach. His eyelids were dropping, and his mouth felt numb.

Once he felt he could formulate proper sentences, he turned to Roderich, who had almost calmed down and was laughing little 'manly giggles', as he would call it, quietly.

"Ever heard of the term 'payback's a bitch', Gilbert?" The Austrian asked smugly, raising his eyebrows.

Gilbert flipped him off before opening his mouth. "You know what this means right?" Roderich blinked innocently, "What?"

Gilbert sat up, his crimson eyes flaring. "This. Is. War."


	4. The mysterious fruity scent

**Whoo. Late night update. This may or may not be the only update this weekend,we'll see.~ Anywho, in this chapter, a historic discovery was made by Ze Awesomeness. Enjoy! (PS, still don't own Hetalia or any characters."**

**~ Soul**

After Roderich was sure Gilbert wouldn't need the now lavender- scented bucket anymore, he took it away and put it in the sink, giggling quietly at the comical amount of bubbles that had been spat into it.

When Roderich was gone, Gilbert thought he was going to explode. His stomach was sloshing around dangerously, and he couldn't help but hiccup pitifully every 30 seconds. Alas, he was already plotting his revenge, so the Austrian bastard wouldn't get away with this.

Even the Awesomeness himself has to admit that the aristocrat had a thing for retaliation. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all...

"Alright," Roderich said he sat down, interrupting Gil's thinking. He crossed his legs and smirked, completely ignoring the heated glares directed at him. "I choose truth, by the way."

Gilbert rolled his eyes, slithering up against the front of the chair so he was eye level with the smug man. He had a feeling the prat would pick that option after his revenge had taken place. Oh well. He's gonna make the most of it. He had an idea.

"I got it," he said, running a sweaty hand through his messy hair, "What do you use to keep that strand of hair up?" he asked, nodding his head at the, fine, silk like piece that always strangely just stayed put.

Austria went about 4 shades of pink, he reaching up to his face and adjusting his glasses, while sputtering, "Wha-what sort of question is t-that?" The albino smirked; he'd knew the question would hit home base.

That'd been his original question for the first round before Roderich went and was a little shit and messed up his plan.

He'd found out the strange sort of 'affection' some countries had with their weird hair. He'd once asked Feliciano the same question after he spectated him running... Well, sulking but still moving slowly, with Germany one day, and the strange curl didn't move once. The sweet, little Italian threatened to cover his body with hot pasta if he ever asked again. He thought it was funny, but he didn't doubt it.

"Well? Do you not want to answer, Roderich?" Gilbert purred, his ruby red eyes wide with excitement.

Roderich looked flustered. "We-well, it just goes naturally like that," He exclaimed, thrusting a finger up at the obscure piece of hair. Gilbert frowned, and clicked his tongue, "Lying is cheating, Roderich," he sang, "Plus, I swear, whenever I'm around you, you always carry this fruity scent."

The brunett blushed intensely, ducking his head as crimson bloomed across his stern features. "Why do you want to know?" He mumbled, staring obtusely at the floor in between the pair. Gilbert shrugged innocently, "Because there is no way in _hell_ that thing stays upright all day long." He flicked his wrist in Austria's general direction, his eyes flitting to the rain outside.

Sighing reluctantly, Roderich snatched the nearest candle, and stalked off into the darkness. The Prussian closely watched as he was swallowed shadows as he rounded a corner, and listened intently as he heard cabinets slamming open and shut, and then stockinged feet stomping back to the living room were Gil anxiously awaited.

WHACK.

Something bounced off his chest and into his crossed legs. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the Austrian slump down where he was before, his ears a burning red.

He looked into the hole his legs made and saw the object that was hurtled at him...

No. Flipping. Way.

In between his legs, a canister of hairspray was settled nicely between his folded limbs, the fluorescent pink can with black font standing out vibrantly against the white of the carpet.

Woman's hairspray.

"Specializing in all day volume control, to keep your do looking great for what ever you do!" Gilbert read the label cheerfully, exploding into laughter as he stared at the metal cylinder, clutching it tightly in his hand. "Holy shit, dude! Did you steal this from Hungary or something, or, do you buy it at the store yourself?"

Austria growled, locking his arms across his chest. "They don't hairspray make it for men," he muttered.

This only added to Gilbert's hysterical howling even more. "The fact that you said that made this ten times more awesome!" He shouted, rolling on his back, and gasping for breath.

The man opposite snorted, crawling across the floor to snatching the pink can from Gilbert's grasp, throwing it to the couch behind him. "That's enough... I answered truthfully," he muttered, glaring at the floor.

Prussia smartened up immediately, sitting up and wiping the tears that had built up in the corner of his eyes. "Wait, I'm sorry Roderich, can I ask one more thing?"

Austria sighed hesitantly, flicking his wrist with the hand that wasn't cradling his red face, "Since you apologized for your childish reaction, of course you can."

"Can I post this on Facebook?"


	5. Can't be tamed

**(What Soul's Teachers do in the teachers room: English: Hey, Soul's A good kid. Let's team up on her and make her life hell! French: I'll give her vocab sheets! English and Religion: Whoo! Paragraphs! Science: She could use a project, too. English: Good. Now make it all due Tuesday. Whoo! Now who brought alcohol?) Hello. owo *avoids thrown objects* I hope you ****_really _****use your imagination with this one. Enjoy!**

**~ Soul**

"War, you say?" Roderich drawled, a confident smirk playing at his lips, "Pretty sure last time we had a dispute, you got your ass kicked by a girl." He sang the last part, causing the Prussian to glare heatedly.

"Shut up, Roderich. That was one time. And that was not a girl. That is a beast with a frying pan. Now, for Christ's sakes, truth or dare?" Gilbert snapped, his crimson eyes flickering in the candlelight.

Roderich was swift to respond this round, his answer already in his head, "Truth." The Prussian man merely smiled smugly, "Can't handle another challenge, Roddy?~"

Roderich wrinkled his nose in disgust, clearing remembering that fatal challenge that happened less than half an hour ago. "Shut up. I'll probably have cinnamon in my lungs for weeks..."

Gilbert knew he was going to pick this option, so he had a question already prepared. "Alright, Roderich, Answer this; Do you still have any of Hungary's undergarments still here?" He raised his eyebrows expectantly. The female had moved out not too long ago, claiming she needed a bit of space. Roderich was fine with that, but he knew she didn't take all her stuff with her when she left.

So he was caught slightly off guard for this one. "Um, I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me. Answer or pay the penalty.~"

Roderich stalled by fiddling with his spectacles, pushing them further up his nose, then allowing them to slip down a bit. "Well, she may have left a few articles behi-"

"Get them." Came the demand.

"What?! The question was 'Do you have any-'" Roderich stammered, holding out his palms at Gilbert in defense.

"I remember the question, dummkopf! I. Want. Proof." The albino's eyes shone greedily as he made his request, leaving a very awkward-looking Austrian really no choice.

After a moment, the brunette sighed, "Fine." He got from the floor, stalking off to Miss Hungary's old room, not bothering to take a candle with him. "Honestly, you're worse than France," he breathed, rifling through the dresser drawer and grabbing a bag that held the remaining clothes Hungary hadn't bothered to claim.

He stormed back into the well-lit room, holding up the opaque bag in front of lounging man. "I wasn't lying, stupid. See?" He waved it in front of his face, crimson eyes following its every twitch.

Gilbert's mouth turning up into a perverted smile, reminding Roderich vividly of his French buddy. "I wanna see!" Gil chanted, fist pumping the air for the umpteenth time this rainy evening.

Roderich felt a blush creep up the back of his neck. "Nein! Gilbert, you weirdo, that's invading Hungary's privacy. It's bad enough you know of this," he scolded, ducking his head and making his way back into the darkness of the previous owners' room.

He was so annoyed, he didn't notice the sound of pressure being applied to floorboards behind him, until it was a bit too late. The bag was wrenched from a his grasp, and deranged laughter was heard as Gilbert bolted out of the door.

Austria whipped around in time to see the Prussian dash down the black hallway, and made a right turn into bathroom, shutting the door audiable behind him, the giggling becoming increasingly louder.

Roderich felt his heart thrum nervously in his chest as he banged on the door repetitively. He heard the lock click into place, and another series of giggling from behind the piece of solid wood. "Gilbert, you child, open the door!"

"Nein! I am testing something out," came the snickered response, before the door swung open not a moment later.

Holy. Shit.

Roderich stumbled back against the wall opposite, his violet eyes stretched wide.

Before him, was an almost-naked Prussian, standing only in Hungary's old bra and underwear, which was a bright pink colour. To make matters worse, he had his phone held high above his head, and Miley Cyrus's "Can't be tamed" was blaring through the hallway.

He shielded his eyes, blushing wildly, "G-Gilbert, what the hell?" Roderich stuttered as the white-haired man struck a pose, mouthing along to the words of the song.

"I'm not afraid to show my awesome body, Roderich! Because I can't be tamed!" He hollered, waving his arms at his side. "Dance, Roderich! You're too upright, I bet you can be tamed." He winked, tossing his white locks dramatically, his narrow face tilted to the side in a school-girl fashion.

Roderich felt his ears burn as met the other mans confident eyes. Gilbert was playing a game he thought Roderich was too proper to join in. Well, stupid bastard thought wrong. He smirked, tossing his chocolate brown hair to the side.

"Please. You think you can tame this?" He motioned to his body, clothed in his typical navy overcoat, white jabot, and brown trousers. "If you do, you are highly mistaken."

He began unbuttoned his coat, letting it fall in a pool around his feet, his arms and chest clad in a tight, white buttoned up dress shirt. Gilbert hooted, "That's my boy!"

So then, Roderich proceeded to whip off his jabot, and wave it around like some sort of lasso above his head. "Can't be tamed!"

Doing a series of strange dances, Roderich quickly got the hang of rhythm of the song, memorizing the lyrics and singing with the still almost-naked Gilbert.

"We can't be tamed!"


	6. Cell service

**Whoa, its been a while. Sorry'bout that. Been a bit busy. So, how's your Thanksgiving weekend going? Mines good, if you were curious. Stayed up 'til 2 last night with my friend writing 5SOS fanfif, and I have 22 people coming over tomorrow. owo' Anywho, enjoy chapter 6!**

**~ Soul**

After that exciting fiasco, the two gentleman were back in the only candle-lit room, both men currently staring at the hypnotic sheet of dropping from the sky. After they'd regained their common sense, they redressed and sat on the chairs, sitting in silence and watching the slowly deteriorating storm.

Although it was annoying to have to stay indoors, both Roderich and Gilbert both found the rain fascinating. From the steady patter of water droplets ricocheting off of the sturdy house, to the sound it made as it echoed through the house. Thunder rumbled occasionally, and lightening flashed a blinding white. Alone, they could be intimidating and somewhat frightening - but together, it was like a dance; respectable sides combined making it something to gaze in awe at.

"So... It's your turn then, Gilbert," Roderich stated, finally breaking the comfortable silence that'd washed between the two. His head was still turned towards the polished windowpane, and his chocolate hued fringe shone in the light. The albino grunted in response, cracking the joints in his pale fingers, pleasure shooting through his hand, "Bring it."

"Truth or dare?" Austria questioned, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, and turning to face his companion.

Gilbert snorted, crossing his leg over the other, and lacing his hands behind his head in an attempt to seem casual. "Dare."

Roderich swore he saw the mans eyes flicker uncomfortably as he spoke, but he didn't question it. He had a good idea.

"Alright. I have a question for you first, though. You have to answer it in order to get your dare, play?" Roderich drawled, a smirk threatening to bloom across his face.

Gilbert raised his pale eyebrows questioningly, but he nodded his approval. There really was no rules against that. Roderich smirked, the light reflecting off of his glasses, "Do you have," he paused, for dramatic effect, leaving his mouth opened slightly. Gilbert's eyes widened as he waited for the brunett to speak-

"Cell service?"

Gilbert tilted his head to the side, laughing nervously. "Yeah. But it's sort of crappy 'cause of the rain," he admitted, motioning awkwardly to the window. He knew what was coming. And this would not end well.

Roderich's pupils dilated slightly, and he quietly laughed. "Good. Take out your phone, and dial this number," he demanded, pulling out his own slim mobile, and pulling up a number from his notes, and displaying it on the screen. Gil punched in the numbers on the keypad, and pressed 'call'. He then turned to Roderich for further

"Good," Roderich said, hearing the dial tone emitting from his phone, "Now here's your dare; repeat exactly what I say, to the person on the opposite line, alright?"

Gilbert nodded, feeling butterflies dance around his stomach as he hears someone answer his call.

"Yo! You've reached the Alfred the hero!" A cheerful voice piped into Gilbert's ear, causing him to squeak quietly. He glanced frantically to Roderich, who cleared his throat.

"'Hello, Alfred, how are you today?'" Roderich said in a mocking high, squeaky voice, motioning with his hands for Gilbert to repeat it back to Alfred.

"Erm, hello, Alfred. How are you today?" Gil recited into the speaker, trying to get his voice as high as the Austrian's but only sounding like a pre-pubescent boy, instead. He a hand over his face in a fruitless attempt to conceal his quickly spreading blush.

"Um, hey. Who is this?" Alfred asked slowly, and Gil could practically picture the American scratching his head in an ape-like fashion.

"'Oh, you silly goose; it's Gilbert!~" Roderich squealed, a hand flying up to his mouth to mask his feminine giggles.

Gilbert wanted to crawl into a dirt hole, and hid for eternity.

Preferably a hole without cell service.

"Oh, you silly goose; it's me, Gilbert!"

Alfred laughed awkwardly on the other end, "Um, dude, you don't sound like a... Well, a dude right now. Are you, like, sick?"

"'Oh, no sugar, I feel right as raaaaain!'"

"Oh, no sugar, I feel right as rain," Gilbert said, causing Roderich to smack his shoulder roughly.

"You forgot the exaggerated 'raaaaain' part," he scolded, causing the man to glare. "Not awesome," he whisper-shouted to Roderich, hearing the American stutter into the phone, "Um, alrighty then. Do you need something?"

"'In fact, I do, honey. I need yoooou.'" Roderich said, his usually posh voice taking a southern tone to it.

Gilbert snapped his head up to the Austrian, his eyes pleading, and his mouth making a soft 'o' shape. Roderich pointed to the phone, and Gilbert sighed.

"In fact, I do. I need yoooou," he recited, gritting his teeth together. He heard a sharp intake of breath come from the speaker, and a startled cough.

"What! Bro, did you hit your head or something?" Alfred asked.

The Prussian looked to Austria for help, but was granted none. He was too busy laughing manically, tossing him out under the boat. He quickly ended the call, his face closely resembling one of Antonio's precious tomatoes.

"Alright, how come you didn't warn me?" Gilbert growled, quickly stuffing the device back into his pocket. Roderich shrugged, regaining his composure and fixing his creamy whte ascot, "Because what's the fun in that. You should be thankful; I have Russia's number, too."

Prussia shuddered, thinking of how the conversation could've gone had he had spoken to the terrifying country. He ducked his head, busying himself by staring at the carpeted floor.

Roderich felt a surge of pride wash over his body. He was pleased that he could make the awesomeness himself blush with such a petty thing.

"Alright, so the real battle has begun. You won't get away with that, Austria," Gil said darkly, his silky hair looking white in the ghastly glow.

The Austrian simply smirked, his face completely covered by light. His beauty mark prominently stuck out on his creamy skin, making him look sophisticated, even after his laughing fit.

Irritatingly smug violet eyes met challenging crimson ones, both having a primal tint to them.

"I would be disappointed if I did."


	7. Physical Activity

**Whoa. Can anyone spell lazy? Yeah. It goes a little something like S-O-U-L. I know, it's been so long, and I'm terribly sorry for that! School got busy, and I got lazy. *Ducks from thrown objects* Anyways, wrote this in about 45 minutes, but I hope you enjoy.~**

**~ Soul **

After Gilbert had stuffed his phone back in its respectable denim sheath, Roderich was still wiping laughter-induced tears from the corners of his eyes, and a few weak final chuckles escaping through his mouth. "That was great," the Austrian said with a grin, earning himself a muffled scoff and an eye roll from the man opposite to him.

"I'm excited for the next World Meeting," he choked, the giggles flaring up in his system once again. As he laughed, his obscure curl bounced with his bodily movements, making it look like it was alive in a way.

Gilbert huffed, crossing his arms, and turning his head so all Roderich was able to view was the back of his disheveled, platinum-hued hair. "It's going to be all over Facebook, Miststück," he muttered ominously, staring through the glass. Roderich chortled softly in response, resting his hands across his slender abdomen as he finally began to calm himself.

"I pick dare, in case you were going to ask," Roderich said, adjusting his spectacles with a flick of his slender fingers. His gaze was fixed intently on the Prussian, and his eyes reflected his adrenaline-afflicted choice.

As the albino glared blankly out of the window, he attempted to recall back to his many 'diaries' he'd kept, furrowing his brow as he tried to remember any weaknesses he may've written down about his competitor.

After a minute of pondering, he gradually remembered a picnic Roderich, Elizaveta, and himself had taken in their youth.

It had been a beautiful sunny day, with nothing except a blue expanse of sky above them, and a luxurious mountain trail to follow in order for them to arrive at their destination.

Oh, mind you, it was going to be a 2 hour hike, too.

That was nothing for the Hungarian and the Prussian, who generally enjoyed this kind of thing, but for the whole time, Roderich had been whining and complaining about one thing or another:

"I'm tired," he had said (multiple times.)

"I'm thirsty."

"My feet hurt."

"Are we their yet?"

"Oh my god, this is taking forever."

Through the process, Elizaveta and Gilbert had been extremely patient and calm with him. It was similar as to dealing with a tantrum-prone child.

But, even the most wise, stable people had their breaking points. When they arrived, Hungary, after hurriedly apologizing, threatened to push the cranky Austrian into a ravine if he made one more comment about turning about the brightness on the sun.

Here's to say; an irritated musical genius never made for a very good picnicking companion.

After the clip had replayed in his mind, Gil began to smile slowly, a deep chuckle becoming more and more audible. The brunet clicked his tongue, "My, my, that looks promising," he taunted, crossing his legs at the ankles.

Gilbert raised his fine eyebrows, shifting his body so he could stare directly at Roderich, "I dare you to do... 5 pushups..." he said, cocking his head in the direction of Roderich's deck-side door, "Outside."

Austria looked like he'd just been asked to write a new trilogy of 50 shades of grey novels. "G-Gilbert, let's be rational here," he somewhat stuttered, moistening his lips with a swipe of his tongue, "It's raining-"

"So?" Gil interrupted, forcing the brunet to gape in shock as he searched his mind for another reason.

"It's dark," Roderich reasoned, curling his toes in his black-spotted socks.

"I have a flashlight app."

"What if I fall? Hm?"

"I'll help you up. Right after I finish laughing."

The Austrian looked dumbfounded as he found himself slowly standing up. "You know what," he said, throwing his arms up, "I'll prove you wrong. I can do 5 pushups. Easy." He muttered, striding towards the dark-framed doorframe with an easy gait.

Gilbert laughed deeply. "Oh I'll be proved wrong alright. Do you even know how to do a push up?" He asked, pulling on his black combat boots, watching as his companion's hand brushed across the brass door knob.

Roderich immediately took offense to it, expressing his irritation through a sigh, "Yes, I can do a push up, Gilbert," he snapped, yanking on his trademark blue coat, then sharply turning the handle upwards, and stomping into the noticeably-quieted rainfall.

Currently, the rain was still a steady stream, but with a considerably lessened amount of zeal. The thunder and lightening duo had ceased, and all that could be heard was the patter of rain on Roderich's estate.

Once outside, the Austrian huddled his shoulders up, his hair immediately becoming slicked to his scalp. His glasses were covered in droplets of the clear substance. He looked utterly miserable as he glared down at the offending wood he needed to preform the mere 5 exercises on.

Gilbert, who was standing in the door frame with his hood pulled over his hair, snickered at the aristocrat. "Ready?" He taunted, crossing his arms across his chest.

Anxious violet eyes met with daring crimson ones, and the air crackled in a tense manner.

Eventually, Roderich groaned inna defeated manner, and looked at Gilbert with a pleading, smoldering look of despair.

Though the albino held strong, and saw through his traumatized expression, going so far as to urge him on with a twitch of his wrists.

The now-soaked Roderich winced, and lowered his lanky body to his hands and knees, scrunching his eyes up.

After a moment, he was in a plank position, and struggling to get himself up on his toes and arms. Small grunts were emitting from his throat, and the rain tirelessly beaded down on his back. His skeletal-like shoulder blades protruding out like wings from his back, very noticeable from under his already-soggy jacket.

As he struggled with the first one, Gilbert almost felt bad for him. He thought it would be funny, but this most certainly wasn't. As much as he sometimes disliked the posh prat, he didn't want to inflict physical pain upon him.

He stepped forward as Roderich was finishing his second one. "Roderich," he said, putting a palm out to the struggling male.

Hearing his name, Roderich immediately collapsed, breathing heavily. His pale cheek rested on the sodden wood, and he swept violet orbs up to Gilbert's face. "Schwein," he muttered, blinking hard against the water that trickled into his eyes.

Gil sighed, "Okay. You've had enough. Mein gott, you don't get out much, do you?" He said as he offered his wet hand down to the Austrian.

Roderich helped himself up, easily swatting the aiding hand. He brushed himself off, sending clear rivulets flying from his coat.

Turning to look at Gilbert's face, Roderich's own flawless visage turned a very pale pink colour, and he swiftly glanced past him, running a tongue along his bottom lip. Gilbert peaked his eyebrows at him, staring awkwardly at the male.

Spontaneously, the brunet subtly furrowed his brow, pointing to his smoothly paved driveway. "Do you see that?" he asked, nodding off into the darkness.

The albino turned to look in the direction which Roderich was pointing, squinting his eyes to get a better view. "No. What is it?"

Roderich rolled his eyes, pointing more vigorously. "No, not there, there!" He exclaimed, pointing in a seemingly different place from which the albino had been looking.

Prussia threw his hands up, "Where? I don't see anything!" He said with a frustrated manner, stepping towards the many wooden stairs that led to Roderich's property.

Suddenly, in a flash of dark brown hair, and a navy blue coat, Roderich had fled back into his manor, and has shut the door firmly behind him. He was now standing at the window, sneering at the bewildered albino.

Gilbert banged on the door, grinding his teeth. "Gott verdammt, Roderich! Open the door!" He commanded, leaving faint smudges where his first connected with the transparent pane.

Roderich smiled proudly, his eyes gleaming lustrously, "No. Not until you give me 5 pushups," he jeered, making a show of him turning the deadbolt lock.

By now, Gilbert was fuming, "Roderich Edelstein, so help me, I will burn you!" He hollered. His hood has been whipped off, and now his silvery hair had been plastered to his head in various, uneven patches.

Roderich made a show of examining his buffed nails. "What's in it for me. If I open the door, I mean," he drawled, a slow smirk spreading across his face. He was taking pleasure in this; it wasn't often he had the upper hand over his childhood rival, but when he did, boy did it feel good.

Now, he wasn't going to make him suffer too much, I mean he took pity on him. It made him feel... Powerful, in this position, but he wasn't going to overdo it.

Gilbert decided to accept his disadvantage as his rested his damp forehead against the glass. "I'll give you an extra turn?" He suggested, and watched gleefully as Roderich's expression turned from solemn and smug, to interested and hesitant. "An extra turn?" He paused, biting the inside of his cheek, "Alright. I'll take you up on your offer," he said, carefully turning the lock on the doorknob, allowing for a very wet albino to burst into the house.

Prussia inhaled deeply, before looking up at Roderich with a dull respect in his eyes. "Well played," he muttered quietly, toeing off his wet boots at the door.

Roderich followed his lead, and hung his coat up on its designated silver hook. "Why, thank you..."


End file.
